


Fins and Feet - Family stories

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: This was the weirdest and arguably most painful experience of your life. Though that last part hardly mattered anymore, wiped completely off your mind as you stared at the breathtaking and absolutely most amazing result of that ordeal wriggling in your and V’s arms.
Relationships: Mer!V/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fins and Feet - Family stories

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are 🌟 I honestly never thought there would be so much interest in Mer!V’s and Reader’s life with Mer!babies but I’m really happy there is 💚
> 
> So thank you so, so much! Let’s go~
> 
> A lot of these ideas are by @Squiddywritesstuffs, please check them out! Thank you so much again for these way too cute and lovely conversations about Mer!V and his kids 💚   
> Also, I barely mention descriptions for the kids (aside from them having feet or a tail that is), same goes for the reader character as usual of course, just so you can imagine whatever you want 💚 
> 
> I hope you like it! And Merry Christmas!! 💚

This was the weirdest and arguably most painful experience of your life. Though that last part hardly mattered anymore, wiped completely off your mind as you stared at the breathtaking and absolutely most amazing result of that ordeal wriggling in your and V’s arms. The merman’s gaze switched between the little guy in his arms and the other two in yours as if he couldn’t quite believe they were real. There was such a look of wonder and awe on his face as he watched how two of the babies wriggled their tiny tails in such a natural way that you were certain they would just swim off by instinct if they were in the water completely. V handed you the baby on his arms again only to take the third guy into his arms. He held him up on eye level and stared totally mesmerized at the baby’s tiny feet wriggling and kicking in the air. 

You grinned at V when he looked back at you. “Like you,” he said and you were more amazed by how he truly seemed astounded by one of the three boys having legs instead of a tail than him actually speaking. He has been so eager to learn these last few months and admittedly, the process was more complicated than you anticipated, but he was making progress. By now he could still only say single words or very basic combinations like just now. But it was more than you had hoped for when you met him. Not to mention how surprising but stunning his voice was; the deep timbre never failed to send a shiver down your spine.

You smiled down at the two little baby boys in your arms. God, this was so incredible. And truly hard to believe. You had kids. Three of them. And no matter how unconventional this maybe was you have never been happier ever before in your life. You fought back the burning behind your eyes as you watched the babies in your arms. The little guys clung to you, their tiny hands reached for the wet shirt you still wore as they slowly calmed down and gave in to the exhaustion and closed their eyes, falling asleep against you.

The little boy in V’s arms was just as tired, resting against the merman’s chest and it astounded you that V just knew how to hold the baby, how he treated the little babies with the utmost care despite you knowing how strong and occasionally rough his grip could be.

V shifted closer to you in the shallow water of this tiny lake of the island and nuzzled your neck, mindful of the tiny boy sleeping in his arms. You could feel the smile on his lips on your skin as he pressed soft little pecks against your shoulder and neck before he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

Shadow approached you slowly and hesitantly, but the curiosity was all over the sea lion. It has waited with Nightmare on the shore, a safe distance to you but now, after everything has calmed down, couldn’t stop itself from checking out these new developments for itself(Griffon of course was not interested at all, he was a big scary bird after all... at least that’s what he wanted you to believe. He was constantly checking out the area in had half his eyes constantly on you and the little babies).

Shadow stretched its nose forward, not actually touching the babies but sniffing and inspecting them before leaning back and throwing its head from side to side, not barking, just silently displaying its joy at the new situation.

And new it was. There was nothing you regretted for even an instance, even though the last few months have been tough. Being pregnant with triplets out here wasn’t easy(even if you’ve been to the mainland a couple of times to go to a doctor. And Nico visited you as well if she was able to). Though also V had been incredibly supportive. Maybe it was just in the nature of a merman, but he took great care of you. Whenever you used a vial to spend 24 hours down in the water with him he barely let you leave the cave, constantly checking up on you, bringing you everything you could want or need and whenever you did leave he basically always carried you. Admittedly, it took a great deal of strain off your body. And even though he has been a nervous wreck during the birth instincts kicked in enough for him to help you in any way he could.

You yawned as you leaned against him. Your own exhaustion was getting the better of you now as well. Webbed fingers reached up and encouraged you to lean further into him and you smiled as you allowed your eyes to fall shut, your babies fast asleep in your and V’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They grew up so fast within the first few weeks. They were already little toddlers, completely capable of swimming around on their own, albeit much slower than their dad, and communicate with both their parents. Only a few clicking sounds and words but it worked. You assumed it had to do with instincts and that mer creatures were born and were out in the wilderness right away.

There was a smile on your face as you sat in the gravel of the beach and watched how V was playing around with the little guys. They stayed in the shallow of the water. Way too shallow for V to swim or do anything else than sitting in the water, but deep enough that the boys could stand upright in it, their fins barely touching the ground beneath them.

“Careful, sweetie,” you said as the third boy stood up from next to you and ran forward, laughter erupting from his throat. His tiny legs still were a bit wobbly as he ran but normally a toddler at this age couldn’t run like this at all, these mer creature genes may not be completely visible on the outside but they surely made themselves known otherwise.

The little guy anything but fell into the water and his dad chuckled, picked him up and held him close. It was so endearing seeing how affectionate the merman was with all of his kids and it made your chest swell with warmth and joy whenever you could witness that.

V held the little guy under his shoulders and made some clicking noises, he taught his kids his own language while you spoke with them in human language. The tiny guy pressed his legs together and moved them the same way the others moved their tails and you could hardly describe how cute that scene was. He had some trouble keeping up with his brothers due to having legs but V teaching him and his brothers excitingly cheering him on was the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. And god, you were so proud of all of them.

“Mommy!”

You smiled as your boys called out to you and you stood up to join their laughter-filled fun time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

V and you were both sitting in the cave, watching how your boys were playing in front of it. All of them had gills, though as it seemed they were not as fully developed as V’s were. Once in a while they had to go to the surface to get some actual air, though it worked similar to when you drank one of Nico’s vials, so they had quite a few hours before having to do so.

Something caught the boy's eyes and they were about to dart off but V’s clicking sounds stopped them. The merman swam out of the cave, apparently asking for an explanation what the boys were about to do. But eventual he let them go. After all, there was hardly anymore a threat out there and Shadow and Nightmare were around as well, while Griffon had an eye on the surface.

The three of them swam away and V joined you again. The merman smiled at you, his green eyes glistening as he studied the happy expression on your face. His webbed hands came around you and he pulled you close until your back was pressed against his chest. His lips met yours for a short moment before he buried his face in your floating hair. You simply stayed like this, close to each other and embracing.

Until the noises of your kids reached your ears after a while again and you released your embrace, waiting for whatever your kids wanted to show you. You would need to get used to that you couldn’t hear your own words but they were indeed audible to the merman and your baby boys.

Three little kids appeared in front of the cave, their eyes wide and burning with excitement, their mouths wide open as they grinned and laughed, the hint of a pointy tooth in their mouths was adorable to see. One of them held up his hands in their daddy’s direction and your lips parted in surprise as you saw the fish in his hands. It was small, still big enough that the little boy had to hold it with two hands but it could easily fit in one of V’s hands, but what astounded you more than anything was that they went to catch a fish for their daddy. They couldn’t hunt properly yet, they watch their father all the time, but this was the first time they went to do it on their own. The fish was so small, nothing but a snack for V, but the merman took it from his tiny hands with the most amazed expression on his face.

The little guys watched their dad eat the fish with the most delighted expressions on their cute faces. It reminded you of V whenever he made you a gift himself. V ate the fish in an overly fascinated fashion, simply to put a smile on his boy’s faces and god, it was worth it. Seeing them beaming with joy because of their success and their father enjoying their little treat was literally everything.

You chuckled softly when your boys approached you both afterwards and slowly hugged you both, a big yawn on their faces. Apparently hunting that fish has been really exhausting. You held them tightly as they cuddled close to your bodies, slowly falling asleep in your arms.

Time for a nap then…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over time the cave V built got some minor damages and needed some fixes. All the time cuddling and playing in here with two adults and some very small children was too much for some of the leaves and branches over time. So, when V set out to get new materials of course his little boys followed him, too fascinated and curious about anything their dad was doing.

They watched with wide eyes and completely intrigued as the merman picked branches and leaves from the surface with Griffon’s and Shadow’s help. You looked after your little boy in wonder as he left the water and walked over to the bushes close to the beach. He was the only one who had legs and still it was astounding to see how he was more secure with his movements in the water than actually walking.

You wondered what he was doing but when he picked something up and walked over to where his dad was and held a tiny branch in his direction, you swore you almost fainted at how adorable this was. V took the twig from him and ruffled the little boy’s wet white hair. How his features lightened up at the affection was hard to bear. He was so happy and proud to be helping his daddy.

“Well done, sweetheart,” you complimented him as he joined you and his brothers again and you hugged your boy close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He giggled. There was a tug on your arm and you looked down at the other two boys, bashfully looking away but inching closer to you nonetheless.

“Aww, you too! Come here.” there was an outburst of laughter and giggles as you pulled the other two boys close as well and pressed kisses all over their faces. God, you loved to see them so happy and laughing.

You stayed outside of the cave when V repaired parts of it. It was so nice watching him doing that, to see how focused he was on his work, how he frowned slightly when he connected the twigs and leaves. His handiwork was admirable. And his baby boys were obviously just amazed by what their daddy was doing as you were. One sat on his lap, the other had his arms around his neck from behind, both with wide eyes and open mouths, watching carefully what their dad was doing. The third one had some twigs and leaves in his hands and was trying to copy what V was doing. It was much too small in scale to be of use for the cave but the effort was so adorable and his little work was still really incredible. You would make sure to put it somewhere so he could see it and know his parents used and loved his work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mommy! Daddy!!” you both looked up from where you were sitting in the shallow water, eating berries while you taught V some more words to say. Your little boys joined you in the shallow water. The spinal fin on one of their backs was small, but there still was a slight movement to it as it moved up and down in excitement. The other two were so astonished by it and V’s since they lacked it completely, their eyes were locked onto it whenever it moved, as if it was a living being all on its own.

“Look!” they exclaimed and held something in your direction. Your eyes widened in surprise as you saw the colorful and shiny seashells in their hands. They were even attached to strings. They… made necklaces for you. You were at a loss for words as you took the necklace which had a bigger rose colored hanging from it while V took the one with a bunch of white shells hanging from it. These were… so beautiful. And amazing. The string was really sturdy and the shells were beautiful, they even managed to put tiny holes in them for the strings. It was just… wow. Your kids were so amazing you couldn’t even put it into words! You smiled at V as you and the merman put the necklaces around your necks.

Your three boys stared at you, waiting and expecting a reaction from you just like their dad always was.

“They’re beautiful! Thank you so much!”

V joined in and agreed with you with clicking sounds and you could almost cry at how a smile broke out on your children’s faces and how their eyes started to burn with joy and glee.

An exclamation of excitement, followed by laughter and then three little baby boys were all over you. They squealed and giggled as they threw their little arms around your and V’s neck, as their little tails and legs wriggled in your lap. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh yourself as you pulled the little guys close, as you hugged and cuddled them and covered them in kisses. In the midst of all this V managed to steal a kiss from you as well and nothing, absolutely nothing you’ve ever done nor ever experienced meant so much to you as this moment did. You found your perfect partner, you had the three most amazing kids and a lovely place to live. As unconventional as any of this was, you couldn’t be happier and you didn’t want it any other way either.


End file.
